Alguien Nuevo En La Ciudad - Cap 1
by LaChicaSayajin
Summary: Se trata de que Trunks y Goten (Tienen 18 años) se enamoran de la misma chica ¿Pero que pasará entre medio? Manden Reviews... Le doy agradecimientos a mi hermana y espero que les guste :) LaChicaSayajin
1. Chapter 1

**El Amor Es Un Suplicio**

Imagense esto, dos chicas en una tienda de mascotas y dos gatos. Ahora el caso es, que una de las chicas vino antes y queria uno de los gatos. Los dos gatos eran lindos y graciosos, y ademas le tomaron cariño a la otra chica ¿Con que gato se quedara ? Bueno, asi empieza la historia...

En el aeropuerto de Ciudad Satan acaba de aterrizar un avion ¿Alguien nuevo en la ciudad? Si.

Faltan 2 semanas para las clases en Orange High School y va mucha gente a anotarse ahi. Del aeropuerto sale una chica rubia, con ojos celestes, con una musculosa verde, (es su color favorito)  
una falda celeste un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y botas cortas blancas, su nombre es Dany Parkinsson, tiene 18 años. Detras de ella sale un señor vastante guapo, a decir verdad. su pelo es color negro, corto, lleva un pantalo de jean azul y una camisa de mangas largas, negra. Se nota que no es de hablar mucho, (es como vegeta) su color de ojos era es marron y siempre anda de brazos cruzados , su nombre es Dean Parkinsson el padre de Dany (no es muy importante su edad). Junto a Dean sale un chico que es su doble, pero se ve que que es mas amigable o simpatico (Como Trunks).  
Tiene el mismo color de ojos que su padre, (ovio que su padre es Dean) lleva puesta una remera corta celes que dice "P.D" y un pantalos de vestir de collor amarillo opaco. Las letras "P.D" que tiene en su remera son de Parkinsson Daniel, el hermano de Dany, tiene aproximadamente 16 años, entonces es su hermano menor. Agarrada de la mano de Dean una mujer igual a Dany, su madre, tiene un vestido rojo con volados hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y usa tacones altos. Se llama Dana Santos de Parkinsson. He aqui la familia Parkinsson.

-_Vamos, mamá, papá, Dan_ -Dice Dany con una sonrisa para el costado- _Quiero inscribirme ya en Orange High School._

-_Dany ya vamos, pero primero tenemos que ir a nuestra nueva casa._ -Mientras decia esto sacaba una capsula del bolsillo y "PLOOP" aparece un auto deslizador- _Vamos, suban, ¿que esperan?_- Dijo con voz deseperada.

Suben al auto deslizador. Despues de un viaje de 25 minutos aproximadamente, llegan a una casa bastante grande. Cuando entran ven todo muy espacioso. No hay absolutamente nada, asi que Dany se va a una habitacion que queda a la derecha, Dan a la otra que queda a la izquierda y Dana y Dean se van a una que queda subendo las escaleras.  
Cuando Dany entro pudo divisar una cama, una mesita de noche, muchos estantes y un baño. Acomoda todo lo mas rapido posible y sale afuera de la habitacion

-_¡Mamá, Papá ya acomode mis cosas! !Vamos para anotarme en Orange High School!_ -En esos gritos llego Dan

-_¿Y yo que Dany?_ -Pregunto Dan a Dany con cara de "A mi tambien me van a anotar ¿Sabias?"

-_Ah!_ -Dice en un tono que solamente puede escuchar Dan- _¡Y Dan Tambien!_ -Dice volviendo a gritar y en eso salen Dean y Dana

-_¿Ya puedes dejar de gritar?_ -Pregunta Dean a Dany muy malumorado

-_¿Ya terminaron? ¡Yupii! ¡Vamos!_ -Sale disparada pero frena antes de abrir la puerta porque nadie la sigue -  
_¿Que pasa?_

-_Tenemos que comer_ -Responde Dana y Dany hace la tipica caida que hacen siempre en Dragon Ball Z

Comen y, ahora si, van a Orange High School caminando porque queda muy cerca de su casa.

-_Espero con ancias estar en la escuela_ -Dice Dany a Dan y en eso ven pasar a un chico con pelo lila, es Trunks,  
Es muy guapo a decir verdad y Dany se quedo mirandolo porque se da vuelta a mirarlos (a ella, Dan, Dean y Dana)  
con cara extraña. Atras del chico guapo pasa una chica con el pelo lila estirandole un brazo a un señor con el pelo en punta de flama, son Bra y Vegeta, y atras de ellos tres pasa Bulma que la conoce todo el mundo por ser la creadora, junto con su padre, de las capsulas.

-_¿Quienes son ellos?_ -Le pregunta Dan a Dany que sigue mirando a Trunks- Parecen muy extraños

-_Por lo que lei en un libro, esa es Bulma Brief, la dueña de la Corporacion Capsula. Se ah casado con alguien que nunca a querido dar el nombre y tuvo dos hijos, el mayor un chico y la menor una chica_. -Mientras decia esto los señalaba con la cabeza- _Y parece que se dirijen a Orage High School._

-_Asi es_ -Dice Dana- _Porque acaban de entrar ¡Estamos muy cerca!_ -Cuando dice eso Dany ya no estaba, se habia largado a correr- _¡Esta chica!_ -Dice y se puso una mano en la frente

Mientas, Dany llega. Entra y despues de ella su familia, ven todo muy espacioso, buscando a donde anotaban a los nuevos, hasta que un señor les dice _"¿Estan buscando donde anotarse? Es aqui"_ señalando un salon,  
les dan las gracias y se dirigen ahi. Dany entra primero y se choca con alguien, era el chico lindo de cabello lila _"Perdona"_  
le dice Dany, _"No importa"_ le contesta y sale caminando rapido, mas bien corriendo.

-_"¿Poque me quiere evitar?"_ -Piensa Dany

Terminan de anotarse y se dirigen a su casa. Llegan y cenan carne asada (Porque ya era de noche). Terminan de cenar y todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones. Todos dormian pacificamente menos Dany que en su mesita de noche tiene su velador encendido y en sus manos, un cuaderno, era su diario

"Querido Diario:

Hoy vi a un chico muy lindo de cabello lila, tenia mi misma edad y tenia ojos celeste...  
Pero, me evitaba ¿Por que? y me miraba con una exprecion tan extraña que no se puede describir ¿Tan fea soy?" - Despues de esto callo en sueño

En La Corporacion Capsula:

Trunks esta acostado en su cama con los ojos abiertos

- _"¿Porque la abre mirado asi? -Se pregunta a si mismo pensando- Seguro que ahora piensa que soy un idiota por como la mire... Bueno, mañana le contare a Goten sobre la chica linda rubia de ojos celestes que vi hoy"_

Proximo Capitulo: "El Primer Día" Gracias por leer manden Reviews ~LaChicaSayajin


	2. El Primer Dia - Cap 2

**El Amor Es Un Suplicio**

Ya es tiempo escolar, hoy Dan y Dany empiezan las clases. Esas dos semanas pasan volando para Dany y ya queria ver a ese chico del cabello lila. Despierta esa mañana de lunes, se va a bañar y se pone la mejor ropa que tienen. Se pone un pantalon rojo de jean, una remera de mangas largas verdes y botas largas azules hasta sus rodillas. (No hacia mucho calor que digamos). Se hace una colita baja hacia la izquierda y sale de su habitacion. En la mesa se encuentra Dan que ya esta desayunando.

- _¿Adonde vas tan arreglada?_ -Le dice Dan picaramente a Dany- _¿Quieres ver al chico de cabello lila?_ -agrego

- _¡No es cierto!_ -Le contesta enojada aunque estaba en lo cierto

- _¡Ay hermanita!_ -Dice con tono desepcionado-_ ¡Se te noto bastante cuando lo vimos por primera vez!_

- _¿Asi?_ -Dice una Dany bastante ruborizada

-_Claro_ -Le contesta sonriendo-_ Vamos apurate que no quiero llegar tarde mi primer dia_

Terminaron de desayunar, (mas bien Dany termino) saludaron a sus padres y se dirigeron a la salida

En La Corporacion Capsula

Trunks seguia durmiendo, sono su despertador y se levanto bruscamente asustando a Bra, que lo iba a despertar

- _¡Maldicion Trunks!_ -Exclama muy enojada- _Casi me matas de un susto!_

-_Ya te pareces a nuestro padre maldiciendo_ -le dice Trunks a Bra que seguia con llamas en los ojos

- _Jum!_ - En eso se dirige hacia la puerta y agrega- _y vistete bien para ver a tu noviesia la rubia_ -Entonces se va con una risita malvada

-_" Ay!¿ Como se entero?"_ -Piensa mientras hace una cara de desesperacion- _¡Maldicionnn!_ -Cuando dice esto pasa Vegeta enfrente de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos

-_Trunks, no maldigas ¿Quien te enseño?_ -Trunks abre la boca pero no dice nada, pero ve a un Vegeta pensativo, despues de unos segundos- _Hoy tengo que llevar a Bra a clases ¡MALDICION! _-Despues de esto se va y se escucha de lejos_- Bulma! ¿Puedes llevar a Bra a clases?_

- _¿Quien nos enseño no?_ -Se dice a si mismo en voz alta

Se levanta y se ba a. Sale con una toalla en la cintura, se pone una remera corta y un pantalon largo azul de jean, se peina y sale hacia donde esta Bra.

-_Pense que te arreglarias mas_ -le dice Bra con una risa malevola- _Tu noviecita no va a estar feliz_

- _¡Callate Bra!_ -le dice dirigiendose a la salida, pero de repente cambia su cara de enojo, a la de una sonrisa-  
_pero a ti te gusta su hermano_

Sale por la puerta sin ver a una Bra ruburozida. Trunks esta caminando hacia Orange Star School mientras Bra sale corriendo detras de el.

- _¡ESPERA TRUNKS!_ -Este para y se dirige a su encuentro- _No te apures, pap no me quizo llevar asi que me obligo a venir contigo_

Mientras Con Dany y Dan

- _¿¡Te gusta la hermana del chico del cabello lila?!_ -Le pregunta a Dan casi gritando

-_¡ Ay! No seas tonta, pueden estar atras nuestro_ -Mientras dice esto se chocan con dos personas, ¡Coincidencias de la vida! Son Trunks y Bra

-_Perdonenos, estamos hablando y no nos dimos cuentra_ -Se disculpa Dany- Disculpen

-_N-no impo-porta_ -¿Dice como si estuviera Nervioso?- _A-adios_ -Y salen corriendo los dos, Trunks y Bra

Dan y Dany:_ ¿Que extraños No?_

-_Pero te dije que podian estar atras nuestro_ -Decia Dan, y Dany asintio con la cabeza

-_Apresuremosnos_ -Dice despues de mirar el reloj de Dan. Se lanzan a correr alcanzando a Trunks y Bra-  
_Los alcanzamos_- Le dice a ellos dos pero no se da cuenta de que hay una piedra enfrente de ella. Tropieza,  
pero algo la sostienen, era Trunks

-_Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez_ -Decia Trunk mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-_Gracias, te debo una_ -Le agradece Dany y se van corriendo hacia Orange Star School

-_ ¿No es muy linda?_ -Dice atontado cuando Dany y Dan entran a la escuela, despues de un momento reacciona-  
_¿Lo dije o lo pense?_

Bra hace una se a con el dedo incice indicando lo primero. Trunks se ruboriza un poco y despues salen corriendo hacia la escuela. De hay, se separan, Trunks va para arriba subiendo las escaleras (Parte de la universidad)  
y Bra se queda abajo (Parte de la secundaria) adonde divisa la figura de Dan y lo sigue.

Mientas, Trunks entra corriendo al salon.

-_Mirai, te tuve el año pasado, uno de los mejores estudiantes, pero siempre ay un defecto. ¡Deja de llegar tarde!_ -Le dice el profesor que se ve que lo conoce- _Sientate al lado de Son, pero si prefieres al lado de Vann, asi presento a la nueva estudiante_

El lugar es bastante grande y espacioso. Los bancos de los alumnos van cada vez mas arriba y Trunks se sienta al medio con un chico con pelo negro, es Goten . Trunks le hace un se a a Dany y despues a la silla, la respuesta de Dany es una sonrisa.

-_Hola Trunks_ -Le dice una chica con pelo negro, ojos verdes, un rodete y una gran sonrisa

-_Hola Luci_ -Le contesta Trunks

- _¡Silencio alumnos! Les quiero presentar a una nueva compa era que tendran de ahora en adelante, su nombre es Parkinsson, Dany_ -Le dice a todo el grupo- _Ve y sientate al lado de Mirai_ -Decia mientras se alaba a Trunks con el dedo

Ella sube las escaleras mientras Trunks y Goten hablan en secreto

- _Ella es la chica!_ -Le dice Trunks a Goten en tono muy bajito

-_Pues si, es muy linda_ -Se quedan callados un momento

Trunks y Goten:_ La aparto_

Se ponen a jugar piedra, papel o tijera para saber quien se la queda (Que mejor forma de decidir), pero terminan de jugar porque Dany se sienta al lado de Trunks.

-_ Hola! Dany verdad?_ -Le pregunta Trunks con cara de atontado

- _Si! Pero yo solo se tu apellido, al igual que tus amigos_ -Dice mirando a Luci y Goten

- _Ah! Yo soy Mirai, Trunks_ -Le dice a Dany

- _Hola Dany! Son, Goten a la orden_ -A Dany se le escapo una risita

- _Hola Dany! No te preocupes el siempre es asi, mi nombre es Vann, Luci_ -Le dice guiñandole un ojo

- _Silencio Mirai, Parkinsson, Son y Vann!_ -Los calla el profesor

Despues de esa larga y aburrida clase sobre la evolucion, todo el mundo se va a la cafeteria (Ay una porque son 6 horas diarias)

- _Que aburrida clase!_ -Exclama Goten cuando ya estan sentados en una mesa de la cafeteria

-_Si, para que quiere de hablar de animales que se convirtieron en personas inservibles. Por ejemplo mi hermano, esta sentado hablando con Tu Hermana Trunks!?_ -Dice Dany sorprendida

-_Ah, si, no importa_ -Dice Trunks con nada pero nada de preocupacion- _Como a mi hermana le gusta tu herman..._ -Se lleva una mano a la boca

-_Jajajaja, que bocon eres Trunks_ -Dice Dany y todos se largan a reir

-_Bueno, eh,_ -Dice Goten despues de reir un poco- Trunks, ya que Dany es nuestra amiga, invitala al cumpleaños de Bra No?

-_A, si, es cierto ¿Quieres ir? es el sabado_-Le contesta a Goten y despues gira la cabeza en direccion a Dany

-_Claro, me encantaria_ -Le sonrie a Trunks

-_Ah, Trunks,_ -Dice Luci un poco triste- _Mis padres me llevaran de campamento el sabado, no podre ir_

-_No importa, tu ya fuiste a mi casa muchas veces_

Espero que les aya gustado :DD Dejen Reviews... Siguiente capitulo: "Eh, Dany, Te queria Hacer Una Pregunta Importante" O.o


End file.
